


Change of Venue 2

by Annie17851



Series: Change Series [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex must decide if they will go to Sunnydale or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Venue 2

## Change of Venue 2

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Change of Venue  
2 

By Annie 

Rated: PG  
Summary: Clark and Lex decide to go to the Hellmouth. Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money, just spending some time with the boys. Spoilers: Buffy Season 7; Smallville Season 2 Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Clark picked a pool stick from the rack on the wall and gathered all the balls, getting ready to break. Lex walked over casually and took the stick from him, replacing it in its' holder. 

Lex shook his head slightly. "This is too serious a talk for distraction, Clark. We can play later." 

Clark's heart skipped a beat, anticipating that Lex wanted to tell him he wouldn't wait for Clark anymore, was tired of always circling around the real issue between them, wanted more than the occasional brush of a hand on his face or down along his arm to grip his fingers in a silent promise of some day. 

"Lex," Clark began, but Lex held up a hand to silence him. "It's not that, Clark. I'm a patient man. I'll deal. For a little while longer, anyway," he amended. 

"Okay, then," Clark said, nervous anticipation pushed to the background once again. If he forced himself to be totally honest, Clark would admit he wanted Lex more and more every day. But it was a huge step, and they were still dealing with the revelation to Lex of his history and all his powers. Some day. Soon. 

"I spoke with Spike this afternoon." 

"Spike's here?" Clark asked warily. 

"No, he's in California. He sent me a note asking me to call him. He wants me to take you to Sunnydale to help them with some kind of threat to existence." 

Clark frowned. "Existence of what?" 

Lex settled uneasily into the chair behind the desk, toying with the envelope from California. "Everything, according to Spike," he replied. 

"Is he still...." Clark made a motion toward his own head and waggled his fingers. 

Lex smiled. "Didn't seem to be. As a matter of fact, the number he gave me was for the Slayer's house." 

"The Vampire Slayer? The one you told me about?" 

"The very one. I don't know what's going on out there, but it appears to be extremely serious. I told him I wouldn't bring you." 

Clark began a slow pace in front of the desk, and Lex mentally tried to decide which airline they'd take and what on Earth they could tell the Kents. If Lex knew Clark, even a little bit, he knew they'd be heading West quite soon. 

"What do you think is out there?" Clark asked finally. 

Lex shrugged. "I have no idea. Spike wouldn't tell me on the phone. I have to tell you, he does have the chip out, however, so he isn't exactly harmless anymore." 

"Do you think it's some kind of a trap?" Clark questioned. 

The small smile again. "I wouldn't have lasted this long with Lionel for a Father if I didn't suspect some kind of pitfall in every venture I undertake. I know Spike can't hurt you, but I have no idea what he wants you to do." 

"He can hurt you, though." Clark pointed out. 

"Not with you to protect me, Clark." Lex remarked lightly. "Besides, somehow, I feel he's not interested in hurting me. He sounded very urgent. Like I said, I refused the request, but he convinced me that it should be your decision." 

"We could at least go and see what's up," Clark reasoned. "Only thing is..." 

Lex stood now, heading for the bar and grabbing a bottle of water for himself and a soda for Clark. "I know," he interrupted. "How to convince your parents." 

"I don't want to lie to them, Lex, but I know they won't let me go if they find out what's really going on." 

Lex laughed bitterly. "Jonathan would have my head on a post at the end of your driveway. But, it's up to you, Clark. I'll abide with whatever decision you make. I told Spike I'd call him in the morning." 

Hours later, Clark opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of his bedroom quickly. Someone had spoken his name. 

"Clark." 

There it was again, small, tentative whisper, next to his bed. He rolled onto his side and found himself looking at Ryan. 

Ryan, who had died and was now standing next to his bed in the middle of the night. Clark sat up abruptly, reaching for the light he didn't need out of sheer habit. 

He stared disbelievingly at the small figure looking at him soulfully. 

"Ryan," he forced out in a whisper, realizing he was dreaming, must be dreaming, and so he would wake up soon. 

"Don't go, Clark." The boy said softly. "Don't go with Lex. You can't trust him. You can't trust Spike, either. You'll die if you go there." 

"What's out there? Do you know, Ryan? Tell me." Clark demanded. "They need help." 

He reached out a hand to try and touch Ryan, but the boy backed away. "You don't want to know." Ryan replied. "You can't help them. You'll be killed. Lex will be killed. I just wanted to warn you." 

He was fading away now, and that was when Clark realized suddenly that he was awake, wasn't dreaming. Ryan disappeared even while Clark was staring at him, and Clark jumped out of bed and ran to the spot where the boy had been standing, waved his hands inanely through the air, feeling nothing. 

What the hell was going on in California? 

Lex groaned slightly and rolled over, trying for a more comfortable position in the big bed. He was tired, had been unable to sleep for a long time after he retired to the bedroom, tossing the possibilities of a trip to Sunnydale around in his head, not the least of which would be several days' worth of Clark's company away from his parents. 

Someone was talking softly, someone in his room. Someone female. Lex froze, ears straining. The voice was coming from behind him, and he rolled over again cautiously, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, wondering how, or why, anyone would be sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. 

"Whoever you are, get out," He started commandingly, even before his eyes took in the woman sitting in the chair a small distance from the bed, studying him closely. 

The red-haired, long-dead woman in the chair. Speaking to him. 

Lex shook his head, but the whisper was wrenched from him before he could stifle it, hated the neediness he heard in it. 

"Mother," he breathed, and the figure smiled. 

"Alexander, have you heard even one word I've said?" 

Lex sat up, afraid to reach out for the light, afraid she would disappear and he would find out he was dreaming. 

"No, I was sleeping. How...." 

"It's all right, Alexander. I just came for a few moments. I wanted to see you, see how you've grown. You look so well, my Lex." 

"You look....I miss you," Lex whispered, blinking against the burn of sudden tears, wanting to get up and go to her, touch her again, her hair, her cheek, her hand, anything. He had started to climb out of the bed, and she raised a hand toward him. 

"No, Alexander. We can't. I know you want to. I want to as well. Stay there. In the morning you'll remember this as a lovely dream. I came to warn you. Don't go to California. You'll be hurt. Clark will die. He'll die right in front of your eyes, in your arms. You'll lose him forever." 

Lex tried to blink away the tears, felt one track down his cheek despite the effort, warm, slick slide of emotion he rarely ever allowed to be seen. 

"They need him." 

"Oh, Alexander," Lillian purred. "You need him more. You need to keep him safe. Keep him away from there. I have to leave now, Alexander. I've missed you so much." 

Lex jumped from the bed, ran to the chair and threw himself to the floor in front of it, grasping air, wetness on his face. Nothing there now, maybe nothing there ever. 

"Please," he whispered. 

He was still there some time later, sitting on the floor, sleeping, head on the seat of the chair, when the phone rang and jerked him awake. 

Lex shook his head as he stumbled up and grabbed the phone next to the bed. A dream, he decided. A very disturbing dream, but a dream nonetheless. 

It was Clark on the phone. 

"Lex, I just had the weirdest dream. I had to call. I can't get back to sleep." 

Lex whirled back around to stare at the empty chair. "What kind of dream?" he asked quietly, outwardly calm despite the pounding of his heart. 

Clark hesitated. "I saw Ryan. Here in my room. Like he was alive, but...well. He said he came to warn me not to go to California." 

Lex suddenly had ice in his veins, gripped the phone hard, knuckles turning white. "Clark, I had a dream, too. At least, I think it was a dream. I saw my Mother. She was right here." 

"Lex," Clark said soothingly. "We couldn't have really seen them. Do you think?" 

Lex sighed. "Aside from the fact that I don't believe in ghosts....." 

Clark interrupted him. "But you believe in vampires, right?" he teased. 

"Point taken, upstart," Lex retorted. "My Mother said she was here for the same reason; told me to stay away from Sunnydale. What do you think we should do?" 

Clark had already been thinking about it. "There's only one way to find out what's going on, Lex. Get those tickets." 

To be continued in Changing the Rules. 


End file.
